The present invention relates to a mobile communication system and a message output method therefor, in which information indicating that a mobile station is outside a communication zone is sent to an originating terminal.
In a conventional mobile communication system, when a terminal generates an outgoing call to a mobile station outside a communication zone, a message of this type is sent to the originating terminal to notify that the terminating mobile station is outside the communication zone and hence cannot perform speech communication. The contents of this message are, for example, "We cannot connect you because the telephone set you have dialed is outside the service area or the power switch is off".
However, when a terminal generates an outgoing call to a mobile station outside the communication zone, such a conventional message, however, only notifies the originating terminal that speech communication cannot be performed because the terminating mobile station is outside the communication zone. For this reason, on the originating terminal side, the user cannot know a specific point of time at which the mobile station is set in a communication disable state.